La vida da vueltas
by Kazanari Kirika
Summary: La vida de Gray Fullbuster era normal, hasta que llegó a su vida su nueva compañera de clases, Juvia Loxar. La vida te da muchas sorpresas, pero estas no siempre son buenas. Mi primer fic! pasen y lean! :D Este fic participa en el reto "Enseñemosle a Natsu lo que es un elemento sorpresa" del grupo de facebook Gruvia en Fanfiction


Hola!, bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste mucho y le den una oportunidad :)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de el troll Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el evento: _"Enseñemosle a Natsu lo que es un elemento sorpresa"_ del grupo de facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction

y pues disfrute su lectura:

* * *

" _Aquel día, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, aquel momento en que la conocí. Al principio no sabía que yo podría llegar a interesarme por ella, pero lo logró, ella cautivo mi corazón, tanto que creí que esto nunca acabaría, estaba tan equivocado…"_

 _18/0_ _5_ _/2006_

-Natsu, ¡Oe Natsu!- Gritó Gray mientras zarandeaba a su amigo que estaba en las nubes.- ¿Otra vez pensando en aquello?- Dijo cansado

-¡Cállate Gray! ¡No entiendes por lo que estoy pasando!- Gritó Natsu desesperado.

-Gehe, déjalo estar Gray, esta demente-Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Cállense los dos!- Gritó aún más fuerte Natsu- ¡No saben cuán difícil es elegir entre comer un pan curry o un ramen con tabasco!- Grito mientras señalaba a sus amigos, Gray y Gajeel solo pudieron verlo con una gotita de sudor resbalándoles por la cabeza, mientras los demás de la clase comenzaron a reírse por el escándalo

\- Te lo dije, está demente…- Dijo Gajeel mirando a Gray y riéndose, pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada del maestro.

-¡Levántense! ¡Saluden!- Grito la encargada del grupo, Erza Scarlet. Una vez dicho esto todos se inclinaron y después se sentaron.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy les voy a presentar a una nueva compañera que nos acompañará el resto del año. ¡Pasa!- Gritó el maestro Makarov a la puerta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica alta, de cabello azul y ojos grises, todos los chicos (o los que no eran lentos como Natsu) se quedaron admirándola, mientras que otras chicas la miraban con envidia, pero muy pocas. – Les presento a su nueva compañera, por favor preséntate- Dijo sonriente Makarov.

-Sí, mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, espero llevarme bien con ustedes- Dijo muy timidamente la chica mientras sonreía.

-Muy bien Juvia, pasa a tu asiento- Dijo el maestro mientras señalaba un asiento justo al lado de Gray, Juvia se fue a sentar y sonrió.

-Hola... Mucho gusto- Dijo sonriendo timidamente hacia Gray.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí!, mucho gusto- Contestó Gray sin mucho interés.

-Este... Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó la chica.

-Gray, Gray Fullbuster... Oe, porque me miras así?...-preguntó Gray mientras veía cómo la chica lo miraba con corazones en los ojos.

-Sólo pensaba que Gray~sama es muy guapo-Dijo Juvia sonriendo.

-Eh!?-Gritó Gray sorprendido, eso si no se lo esperaba.

-Gray, Juvia, silencio!-Gritó Makarov mientras volteaba a verlos.

" _Desde ese momento, Juvia siempre intentaba hablarme, tanto que para mi llegó a ser molesto, después de un tiempo terminé acostumbrándome a Juvia, tanto que nos llegamos a llevar bien. Fui un tonto por no darme cuenta antes, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me esperaba que fuera a pasar, fui un iluso..."_

 _9/07/2006_

-Así que...-comenzó a decir Natsu- te gusta Juvia- dijo volteando a ver a Gray que estaba pensado, estaban en la casa de este último para hacer un trabajo de ciencias, pero sus compañeras de equipo (Erza, Lucy y Wendy) todavía no llegaban, por lo que Natsu decidió comenzar a preguntar (por no decir acosar) a Gray sobre su relación con la peliazul, por lo que le terminó contando sobre lo que sentía.

-¡CÁLLATE! que no ves que pueden entrar- Gritó Gray mientras volteaba a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie había oído eso.

-No te preocupes- dijo Natsu con actitud tranquila- le pedí a Erza que fuera por las cosas, por lo que tardarán un rato.-

-Entonces... ¿Ya habías planeado lo de interrogarme?- Dijo Gray viéndolo sorprendido, y después con cara de enojo- Serás cabrón... cabeza de fuego!

-¡Qué me dijiste cubitos de hielo!-Grito furioso Natsu.

-¡Lo que escuchaste flamitas!-

Los dos siguieron peleando, hasta que llegó Erza.

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear!-entró Erza azotando la puerta contra la pared con una Wendy y una Lucy completamente asustadas.

-Aye!- dijeron Gray y Natsu mientras se abrazaban asustados.

-Gray, tu ropa-Dijo Erza mientras entraba en la habitación y dejo las cosas sobre la mesa.

-¿¡Eh?!- Grito Gray, para darse cuenta, como siempre, de que no traía su ropa- ¿¡Cuando…!?-

-Será mejor que empecemos ya si queremos acabar el trabajo hoy- Dijo Lucy sentándose y empezando a sacar las cosas.

-Sí, está bien- Dijeron Natsu y Gray de mala gana (con Gray ya vestido), se sentaron y comenzaron a trabajar.

~después de dos horas~

-Luce, tengo hambre, has algo de comer...- Dijo Natsu recostado en la mesa mirando a Lucy.

\- Y porque me lo dices a mi!- Gritó Lucy enojada

-Porque no cocinamos algo entre todos? Sería divertido-Dijo Wendy mientras sonreía.

-No creo que sea buena idea-Comentó Lucy- A menos que quieras que Gray y Natsu incendien la cocina...

-¡Oye!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo ofendidos, Lucy, Wendy y Erza solo comenzaron a reír.

 _"Aquellos días eran felices, no tenía ninguna preocupación, todo estaba bien, hasta que a Lucy se le ocurrió esa magnífica idea, desearía no haberle hecho caso."_

 _23/09/2006_

-¡Te gusta Juvia!-Gritó a todo pulmón Lucy, Erza lo miraba perpleja al igual que Wendy.

-¡Podrías no gritarlo!-Contestó el chico tsundere mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Natsu solo reía al ver la reacción de sus amigas, había sido buena idea decirles eso para molestarlo, o eso pensó hasta que Erza hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Y... ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja viendo a su amigo

 _-¿_ Sobre qué?-Dijo Gray confundido.

-Si, ¿se lo piensas decir?-Ahora fue Wendy , la que le preguntó a Gray.

-...-Ok, ahora Natsu si que estaba perdido, ¿Era en serio? ¿Gray declarándose a Juvia? ¿Ese tsundere? Jaja, eso tenía que verlo.

-Si quieres te podemos ayudar o dar ideas-Dijo Lucy mientras sonreía hacia Gray. Estaba contenta de que por fin los sentimientos de su amiga fueran correspondidos- Es más-dijo emocionada- ¿por qué no se lo dices en navidad? Tienes que apurarte, después de todo...- Las demás palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, con eso el ambiente cambio de feliz a melancólico, ya solo les faltaban 3 meses para acabar la preparatoria, después dejarían de verse.

-Estaría bien- Dijo Gray para cambiar el ambiente, todos volvieron a sonreír, las chicas comenzaron a planear todo, y cuando digo todo es tooooodo, incluso el momento en el que se iban a besar y todo, Gray y Natsu, después de darse cuenta de que no encajaban en esa conversación (a pesar de que Gray estaba involucrado), decidieron irse a jugar videojuegos, y así se pasó la tarde.

 _"A partir de ese día, las chicas comenzaron a planear todo, yo simplemente lo ignoraba, pero, conforme se acercaba la fecha, comencé a arrepentirme de la decisión que había tomado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás... No podía regresar."_

 _24/12/2006_

 _"El día llegó, y con ello mis nervios y miedos, Erza había organizado una fiesta en la escuela para que todos lo celebraran, pero realmente eso era parte del plan, para así, indirectamente, obligar a la peliazul a ir a dicha fiesta, lo cual funcionó, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, hasta que apareció ella... Ultear..."_

-Gray, a las 12, afuera, debajo del muérdago, suerte- Le susurró Erza a Gray antes de dejarlo pasar, este solo asintió y pasó al salón. Este era enorme, se veía muy bien decorado, Gray entró y comenzó a buscar a Natsu con la mirada, una vez que lo encontró, se le acercó, Natsu lo saludó y comenzaron a platicar, así pasaron las horas, Gray logró ubicar a la peliazul entre el montón de gente, se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido azul, esta estaba con Levy y Gajeel, con quien se descubrió que al parecer se conocían desde niños. Desvió la mirada y vio a su amiga Lucy bailando con un chico de otra clase de nombre Sting. Gray simplemente sonrió y volteó a ver a su amigo Natsu, para comentarle su descubrimiento, pero al voltear, lo vio echando humo por las orejas mientras veía a Lucy con Sting.

\- _Seguramente está pensando mil maneras de asesinar a Sting_ \- pensó el pelinegro mientras reía, Natsu, al darse cuenta de la risa de su acompañante, lo miró con el seño fruncido.

-¿De qué te ríes stripper?- Dijo Natsu, ya estaba molesto, la risa del pelinegro no lo estaba ayudando.

-De que te estas muriendo de celos y le pido a mavis por el pobre de Sting-Dijo Gray aun riendo, Natsu solo frunció el ceño, se levantó y fue a con los 2 rubios, por lo que Gray se quedó solo, debido al aburrimiento, paseaba su vista por todo el salón, encontrando parejas, grupos de amigos, y uno que otro solo, como el.

Una vez dadas las 12, Gray se levantó y se dirigió al lugar acordado, una vez ahí, se propuso esperar, paso un rato, hasta que distinguió una figura femenina caminando hacia el, fue entonces cuando comenzó a ponerse nervioso, mientras la figura se acercaba, más nervioso se ponía, hasta que, gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo ver quien era finalmente, no era a quien esperaba..

-Hola Gray- Se acercó Ultear a donde estaba el pelinegro, este, confundido la saludo con la mano -¿Que haces aquí tan solo?- Dijo, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Gray.

-Espero a alguien- dijo Gray mientras, nervioso, comenzaba a retroceder, no era que le gustara la chica, simplemente verla le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no por un sentimiento agradable.

-Ooooh- Dijo mientras seguía avanzando, hasta que Gray topó con una pared, justo debajo del muérdago, todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Gray de pensar, ¡Ultear lo estaba besando! La aparto rápidamente, pero fue demasiado tarde, Juvia, que venía con Wendy y Erza, lo había visto, a Juvia solo comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos y salió corriendo, Gray debido al shock, se quedó parado ahí, segundos después reacciono y salió corriendo tras Juvia, dejando a una Ultear confundida y a unas Erza y Wendy tristes.

-¡Juvia, espera!- Gritó Gray mientras corría detrás de la peli azul, pero esta solo se dedicaba a correr, llegó un momento en el que Gray pensó que ya no la alcanzaría, pero, dando su último esfuerzo, corrió más rápido y logró tomar la mano de Juvia, haciendo que esta se detuviera.

-Juvia… Déjame explicarte…-Dijo Gray mientras intentaba agarrar aire y tomaba con fuerza la mano de la peli azul, esta volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gray-sama no tiene nada que explicar, Juvia entiende que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, así que…- Dijo Juvia con la voz rota y aun llorando, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Te equivocas!- Gritó Gray- Te equivocas…-Dijo ahora como un susurro.

-¿Gray-sama?- Juvia observaba al pelinegro con curiosidad aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ya había parado de llorar, ahora solo miraba a Gray con curiosidad, este comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero se dio cuenta de que si no lo decía ahora, la perdería para siempre.

-Tu… Juvia tu…- Dijo Gray tartamudeando, Juvia solo lo miraba esperando las palabras que este tenía que decirle- La verdad es que… ¡JUVIA, TU ME GUSTAS!- Gritó Gray completamente sonrojado y cerrando los ojos, ya, lo había dicho.

Al no escuchar respuesta Gray comenzó a ponerse nervioso, abrió los ojos, y se vio rodeado de casi todos los que estaban en la fiesta, eso lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso, entonces fue cuando volteó su mirada a la peliazul, al verla, se asustó, pues había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

-Juvia… ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Gray acercándose a Juvia, pero esta levanto la mirada y se le lanzo a Gray mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo besaba… ¡Lo estaba besando!

Debido a la gravedad y a que Juvia agarró desprevenido a Gray, los dos terminaron en el piso. Al separase Juvia sonreía como nunca antes, mientras Gray sonreía como tonto, todo era perfecto, hasta que apareció Natsu riéndose de la cara del pelinegro, lo cual lo molestó y comenzaron a pelear. Juvia fue con Lucy y la abrazó contenta, mientras Lucy solo reía, estaba feliz de que todo hubiera terminado bien.

Después de eso, la noche siguió, la fiesta terminó con una nueva pareja en la escuela.

" _Todo parecía mejorar, y no fue para menos, después de graduarnos, Juvia y yo seguíamos saliendo, pocos años después, nos enteramos de que Natsu y Lucy se iban a casar, así que yo decidí proponérselo a Juvia, Natsu me ayudó con la idea, fue en un restaurante muy lujoso, recuerdo que ella casi me tira de nuevo después de decir que sí. Ese fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, todo iba bien, se acercaba la fecha de la boda de Natsu y Lucy, cuando ella empezó a presentar dolores extraños, por lo que decidimos ir al doctor…fue cuando mi mundo se vino abajo."_

 _20/11/2012_

-Doctor, ¿qué es lo que tiene? -Preguntó Gray. Gray y Juvia estaban sentados enfrente del doctor, este se sentó y recargo su frente en sus manos.

-Lo que les voy a decir es algo complicado, así que por favor mantengan la calma- Dijo el Doctor mientras los miraba con pesar.

-Doctor, me está asustando, ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Juvia asustada con sus manos en su pecho, Gray la abrazó mientras esperaban a que el doctor dijera lo que le pasaba a Juvia.

-Me temo que la señorita Loxar… tiene cáncer… lo siento mucho…-Dijo el doctor, después de eso, se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Juvia llorando y a un Gray en shock, eso no podía estar pasando, no a él… no…

Estuvo a punto de colapsar, pero al ver a Juvia llorando, no pudo hacerlo, necesitaba apoyarla, ella era quien más mal lo estaba pasando…

" _Poco después de eso, decidimos contárselo a Natsu, a Lucy y a Gajeel, debido a que eran nuestros amigos más cercanos, al enterarse de la noticia Natsu y Gajeel se pusieron furiosos, mientras que Lucy lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Juvia, y decirle que todo iría bien. Pronto llegó la fecha de la boda de Lucy y Natsu, a la cual no pudimos asistir porque Juvia sufrió una decaída, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, angustiado, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo."_

 _9/03/2013_

-Juvia, voy a entrar- Dijo Gray antes de entrar en la habitación en la cual se encontraba su amada peliazul, al entrar, la escena lo deprimió rápidamente, Juvia tenía muchos aparatos conectados en ella, junto con un tubo que le ayudaba a respirar, definitivamente, quería llorar, pero no podía ser débil, no frente a ella, debía mostrarle sus mejores sonrisas, para demostrarle que la apoyaba y estaría con ella, pasara lo que pasara.

-Gray-sama- Dijo sonriendo Juvia, le extendió su mano a Gray el cual caminó hacia ella y la tomó, se sentó en la cama y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello, ella solamente rio un poco, antes de que una terrible tos la invadiera, Gray preocupado se levantó intentando ir por un doctor, pero la mano de Juvia se lo impido.

-Es-estoy bien Gray…sama-Dijo en medio del ataque de tos, Gray lo único que pudo hacer fue verla con preocupación, se volvió a sentar con ella en la cama y esperó a que pasara el ataque de tos. Una vez pasado ese episodio de tos, Juvia decidió hablar- Gray-sama, aún no hemos decidido el día de la boda- Dijo Juvia con una sonrisa, a lo cual Gray se la devolvió.

-Bien, ¿qué te gustaría que estuviera en la ceremonia?-Le pregunto Gray mientras sonreía y la miraba.

-Bien pues me gustaría usar un vestido tipo sirena tal vez, o uno de princesa seria lindo, en el paste quiero que haya decoraciones de hielo y…- Y así continuo mencionando Juvia mientras Gray hacia notas mentales sobre lo que Juvia quería, él no se rendiría, aún tenía planeado casarse con ella cuando ella se recuperara. Así pasaron el día hablando de las cosas que harían en su boda, a donde irían de luna de miel, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Pase!- Gritó Gray desde su lugar, al abrirse la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a sus dos amigos, que se suponía que ya no deberían estar aquí, si no en su luna de miel.

-Eso no está bien…-Dijo Juvia- Lucy-san y Natsu-san no deberían estar aquí-reclamo. Lucy, al ver la sorpresa de Gray solo le sonrió y fue con Juvia, Natsu le hizo una seña a Gray para que salieran, lo cual Gray considero, pero después de ver que estaría con Lucy, decidió salir.

-Juvia, vuelvo en un minuto-Le dijo Gray a la chica, esta simplemente asintió y comenzó a platicar con Lucy sobre la boda.

Una vez afuera, Natsu le hizo a Gray una seña de que lo siguiera, este lo siguió sin rechistar, hasta que llegaron a la azotea y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban ahí y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Qué tal tu boda?-Preguntó Gray al pelirosa para romper el hielo, Natsu solo sonrió y miro el cielo.

-Fue genial, Lucy se veía hermosa…-Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Si lo creo…-Dijo Gray suspirando- Yo aún espero poder ver a Juvia con su vestido-Dijo volteando hacia el suelo.

-Lo harás, ella es fuerte, le contestó su mejor amigo, Gray solo sonrió, definitivamente ocupaba hablar más seguido con él.

-Sabes…- Comenzó el pelirosa otra conversación, Gray volteo a verlo con curiosidad, esperando lo que su amigo le quería decir- Entiendo que quieras hacerte el fuerte, pero aquí no hay nadie viéndote, puedes soltarlo, no diré nada- Dijo este, y como si sus palabras hubieran sido un interruptor, Gray comenzó a derramar lágrimas amargas, lágrimas llenas de dolor y angustia, su amigo simplemente seguía mirando el cielo, haciendo como si Gray no estuviera llorando, lo cual Gray agradeció, era demasiado orgulloso como para llorar enfrente de su mejor amigo, pero simplemente ya no pudo retener más lo que sentía.

\- Estoy asustado Natsu, no sé lo que haré si ella… si ella…- Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta- No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ella, simplemente… no puedo…-Dijo mientras seguía llorando.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo perfectamente, si algo le pasara a Lucy yo…-Natsu no logro completar la oración, pero Gray se imaginaba lo que su amigo quería decirle- Ya verás cómo se recupera, tú sigue creyendo y apoyándola, ¿entendido?- Dijo mientras se levantaba del banco y seguía con la mirada en las estrellas.

-Si…-Dijo Gray un poco más calmado, definitivamente, su amigo lo había ayudado mucho- Gracias… flamitas- Dijo Gray sonriendo un poco.

-De nada stripper- Contestó Natsu también sonriendo.

Después de eso bajaron con las chicas, Lucy, al ver llegar a Natsu, se levantó, Natsu se acercó a Juvia y le deseo que se recuperara, después de eso los dos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, Juvia simplemente después de eso, el cansancio le ganó, por lo que se quedó dormida.

" _Gracias a la medicina, Juvia se recuperó rápidamente, hasta que llegó el día en que la dieron de alta. Comenzamos a planear nuestra boda, ella era la que organizaba todo, la Juvia que yo conocía había vuelto, eso solo me hizo más feliz._

 _Decidimos que la boda sería el mismo día que yo me le declare a Juvia, comenzamos a dar invitaciones a todos nuestros amigos, todos estaban alegres de que Juvia se hubiera recuperado tan rápido._

 _Lucy, Wendy, Erza y Levy fueron quienes acompañaron a Juvia a comprar su vestido de bodas, debido a que ellas eran las damas de honor."_

 _24/12/2013_

" _Finalmente llegó ese día tan esperado, aquel día Juvia se veía hermosa, estaba tan nervioso, que cuando acabó la ceremonia y me dejaron besarla, lo hice sin pensarlo. Después fuimos a la fiesta todo fue muy divertido, todos se la estaban pasando bien, fue el segundo mejor día de mi vida… o eso era hasta llegar a casa."_

 _25/12/2013_

" _He mencionado que odio la navidad, porque me recuerda a ella, me recuerda al día en que ella se fue de mi lado._

 _Ese día, había despertado feliz, después de todo, me había casado con la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo, me senté en la cama y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella no estaba en la cama, no le tomé importancia, después de todo, tal vez fue al baño. Me levanté, y camine hacia la ventana y la abrí para que dejara entrar la luz del sol, me di la vuelta para comenzar a cambiarme, cuando escuche un ruido extraño que provenía del baño, al acercarme, comenzó a ver gotas de sangre en el piso, eso sí me alarmó, entré en el baño y lo que me encontré fue con una Juvia vomitando sangre en el baño. Mi mente solo tardó un segundo en procesar la información, salí corriendo del baño, tomé el teléfono y marque a una ambulancia, aun podía escuchar a Juvia vomitar en el baño, esperé, esperé y esperé a la ambulancia, 10, 20, 30 minutos, 1 hora y no llegaba. No fue hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no se oia nada en el baño, corrí hacia allí, ella se había desmayado, mande todo a la mierda, tome a Juvia en brazos, la subí en mi carro, entré yo en el asiento del conductor, y comencé a conducir como alma que domina el diablo, casi choco más de 3 veces, una vez en el hospital, la llevé a urgencias, de allí se la llevaron a cuidados intensivos. Comencé a pelearme con un doctor por que la ambulancia nunca llegó, este me dijo que estaban muy saturados y yo lo mandé al diablo. Me senté en la sala de espera, y le hablé a la primera persona que se me ocurrió hablarle, esa persona estuvo en el hospital en menos de 3 minutos, me vio, corrió, me abrazó y le gritó a un perezoso Natsu que se apurara, al llegar me pidieron que les contara todo, y eso hice, Lucy simplemente cerro los ojos y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Natsu solo apretó los puños furioso por lo de la ambulancia. Después de un rato, apareció un doctor, preguntando por familiares de Juvia, yo me levante y este me miro con tristeza, en ese momento, mi mente se puso en blanco, camine hacia él, y fue cuando me dijo, me dijo aquellas palabras que nadie quería escuchar…"_

-Lo siento, al parecer no pudimos hacer mucho para ayudarla...-Dijo el doctor mientras me miraba con tristeza- Lamento informarle que la señorita Fullbuster… ha fallecido…- Dijo el doctor a Gray con mirada triste, dando el pésame a Gray.

" _En aquel momento, perdí mi mente, golpee al doctor y me le lance, todo era su cumpla, ella se fue por culpa de este maldito hospital, lo que más me molestó, fue cuando el maldito dijo:- Si la hubiera traído antes tal vez se hubiera salvado- Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ellos no entendían el dolor que yo sentía, no entendían que yo sin ella no era nadie, que no podía vivir sin ella, no entendían mi angustia y mi dolor. Golpee al doctor sin compasión, todos intentaban detenerme, cuando me lograron detener, el doctor se paró y volvió a decir lo mismo, quise golpearlo de nuevo, pero mi puño no fue el que se impactó en su mejilla, fue el de Natsu. Natsu le gritó que de no ser por su maldito servicio ella no habría muerto, con eso calló a cualquier doctor, a los dos nos corrieron del hospital._

 _Horas después me dejaron entrar a la habitación donde tenían a Juvia, al verla ahí, tumbada sobre la cama, cubierta con una sábana, creí que todo era una broma, pero al acercarme me di cuenta de que no lo era, su piel estaba helada, su pecho ya no subía ni bajaba con la respiración, simplemente no pude aguantar más y lloré, lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, y pensar, que hace tan solo unas horas, yo estaba con ella, siendo feliz."_

 _26/12/2013_

" _Hoy fue el día del funeral, todos nuestros amigos fueron a despedirse de Juvia, Gajeel, se encontraba molesto, fue la única vez que lo vi llorar, pero yo no estaba en ese lugar, yo estaba en un mundo apartado de todos, no quería ver a nadie, no quería estar aquí, quería irme, pero eso sería como abandonarla, y prometí nunca hacer eso."_

 _25/12/2016_

" _Han pasado 3 años, y aún no logro superar su muerte, cada que se acerca esta fecha, yo no puedo más, Lucy y Natsu junto con su pequeño me han ayudado un poco, pero a veces, el verlos como una familia me hace extrañarla más._

 _Cuando recién había sucedido este evento, comencé a comportarme como un idiota, ignoraba a todos, bebía alcohol, fumaba, simplemente hacía de todo por intentar olvidarla. Como siempre, fue Natsu quien me trajo a la realidad cuando, un día, intente golpear a su hijo, él me dijo que era mi amigo y entendía que no podía superarlo, pero eso no me daba derecho a desquitarme con los demás, y que todos estaban preocupados._

 _Ahora mismo, voy hacia donde esta Juvia, está nevando, pero no me importa, porque quiero verla, y quiero seguir demostrándole que estoy con ella, a pesar de que ella ya no está físicamente conmigo…Después de todo, la vida te da muchas sorpresas, pero eso no significa que todas sean buenas…_

* * *

Bueno, perdón si rompí algunos kokoros, espero que haya logrado captar el género que me toco en el reto, espero sus reviws! :D


End file.
